1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of high voltage semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to such devices which have substantially identical breakdown voltages in both polarities.
2. Related Applications
The present application is related to application Ser. No. 190,903, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,609, entitled "Method of Making Symmetrical Blocking High Voltage Breakdown Semiconductor Device", filed May 6, 1988 by V. A. K. Temple, which is incorporated herein by reference.